Don't Lose Your Best Friends
by imgonnawreckit
Summary: Michael Sangha, a 14 year old non-Japanese boy in San Fransokyo, finds himself having to reconnect with his childhood friends, Hiro Hamada and Tadashi Hamada. Will his old best friends be able to save him from the bullying he receives from school? And possibly the darkness growing from within? The brothers might need Baymax's help with this "patient". OC x Hiro & maybe OC x Tadashi


**I do not own Disney or Marvel or any of the characters. Cover image goes to the respected artists. This story is between M & T and so I'll just label it as M. As for my other stories. I'm so sorry. I said i would update it more, especially over the year, but I'm just like everyone else. I write whenever I feel like it, I have school (both high school and college now), and things are just on and off with me. I just watched Big Hero 6 and this fanfiction idea just hit me. I'll write my other fanfics when I feel like writing it, and I'm sorry for those who waited, and grateful for those who support. I hope you like this story at least, made it extra long for the first chapter!**

**~ Mikey**

**Chapter 1: Relighting Friendships**

After two years since the incident and the team of crime fighting teens were born, It was just another day at the Lucky Cat Café. Aunt Cass was waiting on customers, and Tadashi and Hiro were helping out as much as they could. Whether it'd be cashier or cook, they always alternated each day on their jobs. This week had surprisingly been quiet. Hiro and the team didn't have to suit up, and Tadashi didn't need to cover or be "base intelligence". Yes, Tadashi had a suit, and he did fight sometimes, but it did not feel right, especially since he would be fighting with his brother that he would protect with his life, (which by the way he does occasionally. If Tadashi disapproved of bot fighting, how was he able to approve of this!?) and his friends which he also cared for, as well as his robot that he invented to be a nurse, now turned into a weapon.

"At least it's for a good cause. Just please don't let them get hurt..." Tadashi would tell himself.

As the amount of customers started to die down, Hiro nudged Tadashi's side. "Hey? Wanna play a game?" He grinned.

Tadashi sighed, he was bored like hell! So how could he refuse? "Sure little bro! What is it?"

"Hmmm.." Hiro scrunched his face for a moment as he thought about what they should play. His face lit up when the idea struck him. "How about this?! Next person to walk in through the door, you have to greet them personally~" Hiro snickered a little.

"You're on. Plus, that just makes me better in customer service." Tadashi ruffled his brother's messy black hair.

Just then, the bells above the front door chimed, as it does whenever the door opens. Tadashi smiled and walked towards the entrance, ready to greet and probably take their orders. He smiled a little brighter as he realized who it was.

"Hey Mikey! Here with family again?" He asked warmly.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, raising my hand up to my forehead to sweep my hair to the side. It was annoying when it was somewhat long, but I was too lazy to get it cut. It was straight, black, and barely droops down over my eyes. I continued to stand there awkwardly, a chubby 5'5" 14 year old non-Japanese boy, wearing a short sleeved graphic tee and blue basketball shorts. In fact, I was Cambodian. My family and I moved here when I was 6 because of a job opportunity my mom got. Since then, I lost the full ability to speak Cambodian, and can only speak bits and pieces, but was able to understand it, same goes for Japanese. My main language was English, and luckily people here spoke it, or were studying it, making things easier for me. As for how the Hamadas knew me, we would occasionally come here to eat. Cass eventually recognized us as regular customers and started having conversations with my parents. At that time, the young Hamada brothers would come and talk to me too, inviting me to play. Then our family and their family would arrange play dates and such. It went on like this for 4 years. After that, we just...faded away. My brother was 2 at the time and I needed to take care of him. Tadashi was going to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Hiro started to spend his time with video games or bot building. They just didn't have time for me anymore. These two were my best, and my first, friends and I was losing them. Of course, there was nothing I could really do about it. So we would just talk whenever my family and I came to the cafe, but not that much as I started to feel awkward and like a bother.

"Aren't ya gonna sit down with your parents and your little brother?" Tadashi asked, chuckling a little.

I looked up at him laughing at me. As always, he was wearing his black baseball cap, with that red and gold lettering for the San Fransokyo Ninjas. He was wearing a grey cardigan and some brown slacks. Guess he wanted to look good if he was working. I nodded a little and went to the table quietly.

"H-hey I was just joking ya know?" Tadashi said apologetically.

"I know." I sat down and poked at my little brother. He was about 6 years old, short black hair, and easily distracted by my tablet, my phone, or our games. He only wanted those things to either entertain himself or play them with me. He repeatedly explained about what this game was about or what he did, or kept harassing me with the same questions like, "can we play this?" "Wanna watch this with me?" "How about trying this with me?" and being the good brother I am, I spent time with him and did those things, at least 1/2 of the time.

Tadashi walked back to the counter to talk with his own little brother.

"Was that Mikey?! How did it go?!" Hiro asked excitedly, curious to hear about the short encounter. Both brothers had nicknamed me Mikey since we met.

"Um...good I guess? We said hi, and then he just stood there and I laughed a bit." Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed "I feel bad for laughing...He just...looked at me and walked away."

"You probably made him think you were laughing at him because you thought he was stupid or something for standing there." Hiro threw his arms up a little and then leaned on the counter, lost in thought and boredom, keeping his eyes on our table and the front door.

"I said I was sorry" Tadashi commented and saw Aunt Cass taking our orders. She eventually came back and gave the slip of paper to Tadashi, who went to the kitchen and started to cook.

"Hey Hiro?" She asked, tapping him on the head.

"Whaaat?" Hiro lifted his head slowly, he gave up on helping the store since there was literally no one but my parents, my brother, and me.

"You went to the same high school as Michael for a year right?" Aunt Cass looked at me, then back at Hiro.

"Yeah? But I didn't see him much, since it was the year I was graduating and it was like his first year." Hiro answered.

"Well I was talking to his parents, and they said he's frequently getting bullied at school. Michael doesn't say anything, but they know it. They also noticed he doesn't really spend much time with friends anymore. He doesn't even spend any time with you guys right?"

"Well...uh...no...not since 4 years ago. We all were just busy and I guess...we lost time..." Hiro felt guilty. It explained why the three didn't talk much anymore. Why I had a sad atmosphere, and often kept to myself. Hiro wanted to help. We may not have been best friends at the moment, but Hiro wanted to change that. He wanted to relight our friendship and be someone I could count on. Not just him, but Tadashi too, and maybe even Aunt Cass. Plus he had his battle bot, that could definitely beat up any bully. As Hiro started to create this plan in his mind, Aunt Cass spoke up again.

"And his parents told me that a relative is very sick in Cambodia, so they will move back, and if this bullying stuff is true, they thought it might be best for it to be...permanent." she said quietly so only Hiro could hear.

Hiro felt crushed, how could he execute this plan if I was going to move and ruin it all!? He didn't want me to move, he had to make everything the way it once was. Tadashi brought out the food and gave it to Aunt Cass, making her leave Hiro to tell Tadashi about what she said as she served the food to us.

"What?! Great! Now I'm just one of his bullies!" Tadashi slapped his palm against his face and shook his head a little.

"No you're not, we just gotta think..." Hiro and Tadashi hadn't taken the time to think about me, or any friend like this, this seriously. In their time to think, I already got up from the table, along with my parents and my brother, to leave the cafe.

"Look! Hiro they're leaving. It's your turn to do something bro. I did the greeting, so you do the goodbyes!" Tadashi went behind his nervous little brother and pushed him out from behind the counter and into the middle of the cafe.

"H-hey! Tadashi wait!" But it was too late, as I started to walk and was stopped by Hiro blocking my way.

"Um...excuse me." I said with my eyes looking everywhere but him.

"Oh yeah sorry. Uh..hey? Do you have a phone?" Hiro asked, scratching at his arm a little.

"Yeah of course I do." I took it out to show him, it was the newest phone.

"Well, here" He snatched it up from my hand and pressed some buttons, took a picture of himself and handed it back.

"Hey! What are you-!"

"I put my number in there. Text or call me when you wanna hang out or talk ok?" He made a toothy grin.

I stared at him, then my phone, my eyes wide with shock. I wasn't expecting to talk to them...outside of the cafe. I blinked a few times before passing Hiro without a word and leaving. Hiro was left to stand there, mouth open a little like he was going to say something

"Take care..." He whispered.

Days passed by, then weeks. I spent my time as normal as I could. School, homework, eat, entertain myself with my brother or games or whatever I could do, glance at my phone a little, and then sleep. The reason I would glance at my phone would be to see if I should contact Hiro at all. I was scared. Scared about what he would say or think of me. I wondered if this was a trap, if he knew my bullies and was planning to do something horrible to me. But I had to say something. Today was the last day I was going to be here. Tonight, I was going to board a flight and leave San Fransokyo. So I took the risk, and texted Hiro, asking if he possibly wanted to hang out. It took only a few minutes to get the fast reply. He said yes and to come over whenever I wanted. I interpreted that as "come as soon as possible." I immediately hopped in the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, got into my clothes, told my parents where I was going and was off to the cafe. It was only 2pm, since I did text him late. Once I arrived to the cafe, Hiro was waiting for me at one of the tables. I anxiously knocked at the door, even though he could clearly see me through the glass.

He opened it and grabbed my arm. "Come on! Let's go upstairs!"

"A-ah! S-sure." I was dragged up the stairs, where Tadashi and Cass were discussing some things.

"Hey Mikey! Came here to hang out huh?" Tadashi asked.

I nodded a little and twiddled my thumbs together, "Yeah, wanted to spend my last few hours in San Fransokyo with you guys I guess."

That's when both Tadashi and Hiro frowned, not knowing that last detail.

"Well uh...why don't you play games with me?" Hiro already walked towards the TV and started up his game console.

I agreed and walked with him, softly sitting down next to him and grabbing a controller. At that point, they were amazed to see me smile a bit as we played. "This game is fun." I said, further astonishing the brothers more.

Tadashi noticed I was wearing a hoodie and some jeans, which if they knew me better, they would know that me wearing this sort of outfit was rare. But Tadashi had enough suspicion and went into his room to turn on Baymax and think about an idea he had. Once me and Hiro were done playing games, he suggested we go into his room to check something out. I tilted my head and followed him until we stopped at a closed door. He looked at his phone and typed something, before he sighed in assurance and looked back at me. "You're gonna love this!" Hiro opened the door and revealed the big marshmallow robot.

"W-what is that?" I stayed behind Hiro, who wore a hoodie jacket and beige shorts, and was slightly taller than me, 5'8" to be exact.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The big, balloon-like robot made a circular wave. His expression was blank, mostly because he can't move his face.

"So...it's a nurse robot?" I slowly peeked out from behind Hiro and waved back.

"Basically! He can help a lot of people! Sick countries, hospitals, elderly homes, you name it! Spent a lot of time upgrading him on new diseases and ailments. And making him more human, have some human traits and create a personality for the patient." Tadashi looked over Baymax, proud of himself and crossing his arms in achievement. He smiled and looked at me for a reply.

"That's...that's revolutionary...that's..." I stammered, looking for the word.

"Awesome?" Hiro whispered to me.

I whipped my head to the side to look at him, then back at Tadashi. "Yes! Awesome!"

Tadashi ran up and hugged us both, giggling in glee, obviously happy about the wonderful input. "Thank you thank you! Let's test it out...on you!" He tapped my nose.

I couldn't help but push them away and squirm, getting out of the hold and backing away "N-no! I don't need a demonstration!" I raised my hands out in front of me, shaking them and feeling the wall hit against my back. My eyes darted all around the room. Baymax in front of me and the brothers on either side of me, boxing me in.

"Baymax scan him." Tadashi ordered.

"NOOOO!" I crossed my arms in front of my face, breathing harder and shuddering.

"Scanning. . . . . Scan complete. Patient is suffering from bruises on the upper arms, back, and abdomen. Blood pressure and heart rate has increased. Hormones are unstable. Breathing is sporadic. Diagnosis: Injury from physical contact and currently experiencing a panic attack." Baymax stated.

"Michael don't listen to them! They're bullies! They don't know what they're saying just breathe. Inhale, exhale, come on listen to us!" Tadashi held onto me.

I just gripped my hair and continued breathing abnormally, voices in my head and ringing in my ears.

_"You're just a stupid fatty!"_

_"Gay fat pussy!"_

_"Faggot!"_

_"Retard!"_

I gave into every single one of them, saying them out loud like a chant.

"Patient will become unconscious from said panic attack if breathing is not stable in 3..."

"You're none of those things! Michael listen to us! Tadashi he's not listening!" Hiro yelled out.

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale." Tadashi said soft and calmly, holding back the urgency and need to yell as well. He signaled for Hiro to do the same.

_"Worthless"_

_"Little piece of shit!"_

Baymax continued the countdown "2..."

"Stay with us come on!" Hiro patted my leg, simulating the breathing I should be doing.

"1..."

"Michael! Micha-"

Then everything went black, my body limp against Tadashi. My eyes shut tight and everything went silent. And all I could remember doing before that was muttering the words,

_"You should just die."_


End file.
